Hunt You Down
by Reiko Dark Angel
Summary: Hunter es una cazadora de demonios de élite, con un profundo odio hacia los vampiros, esos seres tan repugnantes, su vida cambiará cuando a la Academia Rebirthing llegue Kaito, un guapo vampiro que pondrá su mundo de cabeza cuando inevitablemente se enamore de él. Historia completamente original de Reiko-chan!
1. Iniciando

**Ohayo minna! Reiko-chan aqui con una nueva historia completamente original y de mi propia autoría ^^! espero que les agrade y de ustedes dependerá que continue o no, así que aqui está el primer capítulo ;P dejen reviews onegai!**

* * *

Iniciando

El estruendoso sonido de un arma chocó contra las paredes del oscuro callejón, el demonio profirió un agudo y ensordecedor grito, similar al chirrido de que emite un objeto afilado al rayar una pizarra, uno, dos, tres disparos más, la criatura calló al suelo con un golpe sordo, la sangre rodeaba las paredes y manchaba cada parte del lugar, el eco de sus botas de agujeta rojas con plataforma se escuchaba claramente mientras salía del callejón, se giró al escuchar a su aprendiz hablar a sus espaldas.

—¡Rei! ¡Eso fue increíble, eres genial!— exclamó un chico de ojos verdes y cabello marrón, aspecto bastante aniñado, demasiado enclenque y un poco torpe.

—¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo?, no me llames Rei, nadie me llama Rei, soy Hunter, ¿entendido?, y ahora Sam, explícame por qué rayos no te encargaste de aquel demonio— expresó la chica con un tono reprobatorio.

—Yo…estaba…algo distraído— contestó él mientras que se rascaba la nuca, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

La chica lo miró arqueando una ceja, suspiró y se acercó al joven de catorce años, tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta lo acercó a ella y lo levantó levemente del suelo.

—Pues espero que la próxima vez que salgamos a cazar estés listo y atento— su voz acompañada de una mirada amenazadora haría temblar a cualquiera, y Sam no era la excepción —Los cazadores no pueden darse el lujo de estar "distraídos", ellos deben estar alerta todo el tiempo, si vuelves a distraerte, por más mínima que tu distracción sea, no me detendré en dispararte en medio de la frente con ambas pistolas.

El chico tragó saliva nervioso y asintió varias veces, sabía que hacerla enojar no era la mejor opción del mundo, la chica lo libró de su intenso agarre y se alejó de él.

—Vamos, es tarde, hay que volver a la academia.

—¡S-Sí señora!— dijo como última palabra el muchacho, comenzando a seguir a su mentora.

Juntos caminando por las desiertas calles de Lucifentus, la luna roja iluminando las partes que la luz parpadeante de los faroles no llegaba a alumbrar, lo cual sólo le daba un aspecto más horrible de lo que debería, a menos de que seas un idiota sabes que no debes de caminar por Lucifentus de noche, cuando hay luna roja, pues los demonios pueden salir en cualquier momento y no dudarán en terminar con tu vida de un tirón, pero no si eres Reita Akimoto, o mejor conocida como Hunter, la cazadora más joven y talentosa de su generación, su larga cabellera roja, la cual se asemejaba al fuego cuando sus cabellos ondeaban al soplar el viento, sus ojos de un azul intenso que parecía violeta en ocasiones, su piel blanca y sonrosada, su apariencia es semejante a la de un ángel, pero es todo lo contrario, está muy lejos de ser uno, ella vive para cazar, odia a los demonios, toda clase de demonio es repugnante para ella, especialmente una gran especie que ha vivido desde tiempos remotos, los vampiros, su sueño: exterminar por completo a cada uno de ellos con sus propias manos hasta que no quedara indicio de su existencia, su odio hacia ellos se debía a una sola causa, la muerte de sus padres, desde el día en el que fueron asesinados por uno de esos asquerosos chupasangre -como ella los llamaba- juró que borraría a aquellas criaturas de la faz de la tierra.

Por otro lado estaba Samuel Rumsfeld, o Sam, un chico lo bastante bueno y amable como para ser un cazador, tímido, introvertido, fácil de impresionar, lo que alguien llamaría débil, su familia estaba compuesta por personas adineradas, para la desgracia de Hunter el chico le había sido asignado como aprendiz el año pasado, era su responsabilidad convertirlo en un cazador de élite, pero el chico no mostraba ningún progreso, con decir que no podía aplastar ni a una mosca, el trabajo estaba costándole bastante.

Al llegar a una esquina doblaron hacia la derecha, adentrándose en otro oscuro callejón, colocándose frente a una de las paredes la pelirroja prosiguió a pronunciar unas palabras

—_Apertum Portal— _pronunció.

Un hoyo gigante se abrió frente a ambos, similar a un hoyo negro, el cual atravesaron sin tener problema alguno.

La Academia Rebirthing una escuela poco común, alejada de la civilización y bastante complicada de encontrar, un lugar sólo para estudiantes diferentes, con habilidades diferentes, lejos de ser una simple escuela común y corriente, con sus altas torres y paredes de ladrillo rojo oscuro, escalones gruesos de concreto y grandes ventanales para observar el oscuro bosque, gárgolas reposando en lo alto, siempre atentas, observando el camino de entrada, vigilando si algo "extraño" pasa, la gran torre del reloj, marcando cada hora con un atronador sonido, un auténtico edificio gótico de la época victoriana para alejar a cualquiera del lugar, sí, una escuela poco común para estudiantes poco comunes, llena de vampiros, hombres lobo, cazadores, brujas, magos, hadas, ángeles y criaturas que el hombre aún cree inexistentes.

—¡Escúchenme bien todos, quiero dos filas ordenadas ahora mismo, chicos en una y chicas en otra, por estaturas!

—¡Sí superior!

Reita Akimoto, no sólo es la mejor cazadora de su generación, presidenta del consejo estudiantil y guardiana, con las calificaciones más altas y la mejor conducta, su carácter impenetrable es el ejemplo a seguir de cualquiera.

—No lo repetiré una vez más, absolutamente todos deben de llevar su uniforme completo, para las chicas, zapatos negros, perfectamente limpios, medias blancas largas, falda plisada color rojo vino, camisa blanca, saco igualmente rojo y corbata negra, y ustedes chicos, zapatos negros, pantalón rojo, camisa blanca, saco rojo y corbata negra— decretó examinando a cada uno —Si no quieren ganarse un castigo entonces no quiero ver a nadie sin portar el uniforme completo, ¡¿Entendido?!

—Sí.

—Ahora vayan ordenadamente adentro, las clases están por comenzar— finalizó seriamente.

Cada alumno siguió las indicaciones de la chica, entrando a la edificación de manera ordenada y silenciosa.

—Vaya, de verdad que eres estricta— una voz familiar surgió a su lado.

—¿Eh?, ah, Hinata.

Hinata Fujishima, hombre lobo, tez morena, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, alto, atlético, un buen amigo, popular entre las chicas, posee un gran corazón y una nobleza increíble, a diferencia de cualquier otro hombre lobo no tiene ningún odio o rencor hacia los vampiros, enemigos naturales de su especie.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ya deberías estar adentro.

—Oh vamos Hunter, ¿no vas a arrestarme, cierto?, somos amigos— sonrió ampliamente.

—No somos amigos.

—Eso es porque aún no quieres admitirlo, sé que en el fondo quieres ser mi amiga— contestó pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

El chico sintió un escalofrío cuando sintió algo presionar contra su estómago, miró abajo y se encontró con una de las mejores amigas de Hunter, Perséfone, una de sus amadas pistolas, con su dedo en el gatillo lista para presionarlo.

—No te ofendas, me caes bien pero será mejor que alejes tu contacto físico conmigo en cinco, cuatro, tres…

—Vale, vale, entiendo, no quieres que te toque ya— comentó retrocediendo y con las manos en alto —Al menos podrías ser un poco más amable, sólo intentaba acercarme a ti.

—Seré clara contigo Hinata, no necesito amigos, no necesito a nadie, estoy bien sola— contestó mientras subía cada escalón para adentrarse en el instituto.

—Oye, no porque un vampiro haya matado a tu familia significa que pasará lo mismo con todos los que se te acerquen.

La ojiazul se detuvo en seco, imágenes pasaron por su mente e inmediatamente se giró, apuntando de nuevo con su arma directamente en el pecho del licántropo.

—¡No vuelvas a mencionar eso! ¡Júralo! ¡Nunca más!— gritó llena de rabia.

—Ya, ya, está bien, lo siento no lo haré de nuevo, fue imprudente— expresó él.

—Bien— bajó el arma, escondiéndola de nuevo en una de sus medias, entró al edificio en silencio.

Los disparos llenaban la sala de entrenamiento, un cuarto lleno de armas, hecho por cazadores para cazadores, nadie más que un cazador podía entrar, diseñado y especializando con el mejor equipo para eliminar a cualquier alimaña del infierno, las balas perforaban cada parte de las paredes, menos el lugar específico que debían, el blanco.

—Concéntrate, visualiza tu objetivo, y cuando lo tengas sólo dispara, ¡SAM, YA DEJA DE TEMBLAR!

—Lo siento— el chico suspiró abatido, sentándose en una mesa y recuperando el aliento —Hey Hunter, ¿Podrías enseñarme como se hace?, es decir, ya sabes, una demostración, tal vez eso pueda ayudarme.

Se despegó de la pared en la que estaba recargada, tomó a Perséfone en una mano y a Izanami con la otra apuntó directamente en el blanco y disparó repetidas veces dando justo en el centro, sonrió orgullosa.

—¡Increíble!, eres genial — Sam la miró con un gran brillo en los ojos, pero despareció prontamente al pronunciar la siguiente frase —Pero es inútil, jamás podré ser como tú, soy un fracaso total, nunca lograré nada, todos dicen que soy muy afortunado de tener a la mejor cazadora como maestra, pero también dicen que aunque te tenga jamás seré un buen cazador.

Se sintió mal al ver el abatimiento en el menor, se rascó la nuca en signo de nerviosismo y habló para consolarlo.

—Escucha, no creo que seas un fracaso total, no es fácil hacerlo bien la primera vez, eres inteligente, sabes mucho sobre criaturas mágicas y demonios, saber los puntos débiles de tus enemigos es una gran ventaja, sólo esfuérzate, lo conseguirás pronto si entrenas duro, ¿vale?— le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, de las pocas que se dignaba a ofrecer —¡Ya basta de lloriqueos y trabaja!— ordenó retomando su postura firme.

—¡S-S-Sí!

Dispuesto a retomar su entrenamiento, Sam se levantó para tomar su arma, pero justo en el momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Adelante!— exclamó Hunter.

Un chico apareció por la puerta, de apariencia seria y rígida, su cabello de un inusual azul oscuro y ojos grises, Carter Knightley, cazador y vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil.

—Hunter.

—Carter, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—La directora quiere verte.

—¿Elizabeth? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—No es nada grave.

—Bien, allá voy, Sam, sigue practicando— finalizó antes de salir por la puerta acompañada de Carter.

A medida que avanzaban por los largos pasillos sintió algo, un extraño presentimiento, al llegar a unas anchas puertas de madera sintió algo removerse en su estómago, una sensación de clara inseguridad, un olor que conocía a la perfección el que no olvidaría nunca, un olor a muerte, cuando se situó al lado de la puerta pudo imaginar lo que le aguardaba al cruzarla, Carter tocó dos veces, recibiendo el permiso de una voz femenina y autoritaria para entrar, abrió la puerta inmediatamente, permitiendo la entrada de la chica primero, Hunter arrugó la nariz cuando el aroma la golpeó de lleno en la cara, haciéndola querer vomitar su desayuno cuando vio lo que tenía enfrente _"Vampiro"_.

* * *

**Que les pareció? debería continuar o no? de ustedes depende, los quiero 3!**


	2. Un Nuevo Estudiante

**Holi!, ya me había tardado en actualizar esta historia jeje, lo siento lo siento, es sólo que no me salía la inspiración y mis ideas no estaban muy claras, pero ahora que lo están aqui les traigo el capítulo 2 espero y lo disfruten :3**

* * *

Un Nuevo Estudiante

_A medida que avanzaban por los largos pasillos sintió algo, un extraño presentimiento, al llegar a unas anchas puertas de madera sintió algo removerse en su estómago, una sensación de clara inseguridad, un olor que conocía a la perfección el que no olvidaría nunca, un olor a muerte, cuando se situó al lado de la puerta pudo imaginar lo que le aguardaba al cruzarla, Carter tocó dos veces, recibiendo el permiso de una voz femenina y autoritaria para entrar, abrió la puerta inmediatamente, permitiendo la entrada de la chica primero, Hunter arrugó la nariz cuando el aroma la golpeó de lleno en la cara, haciéndola querer vomitar su desayuno cuando vio lo que tenía enfrente "Vampiro"._

Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, el escalofrío le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza, sintiendo esa fría sensación subir y bajar por su columna, los recuerdos atacándola como flechas, enterrándose en lo más hondo, sus padres peleando, cayendo súbitamente al duro suelo, su pequeño cuerpo temblando en la oscuridad, dentro de aquel gran armario, y esos ojos rojos mirándola, escudriñando en lo más profundo de su ser, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, su mente comenzaba a nublarse, el aire se hacía escaso, el pasillo se convertía en un callejón oscuro, todo comenzaba a girar a su alrededor, había lidiado con vampiros desde que entró a aquella escuela, pero esto, esto era diferente, desde aquel día en que lo perdió todo sufría de constantes ataques de pánico, que se iban aminorando cada vez más, pero ninguno nunca antes lo había causado un vampiro, sin embargo, la cuestión no era esa, sino que no podía detectar a ningún otro individuo en su campo de visión, en la habitación sólo se encontraba la mujer que regía en la academia.

"_**Cálmate, respira, contrólate, no es nada, inhala y exhala, tranquila" **_ se obligó a pensar, inhalando y exhalando logró recuperar la compostura.

—Querías verme, Elizabeth— dijo luchando para que su voz sonara con ese usual tono firme.

—Puntual como siempre, tan esperado de ti, mi perfecta alumna— la mujer yacía sentada detrás de su amplio escritorio de madera tallada, con su actitud serena y pasiva.

—¿Para qué me has llamado?

—Carter— el peliazul asintió y salió silenciosamente de la habitación—Me complace anunciarte la llegada de un nuevo estudiante a nuestra escuela.

—¿A mitad del año?— arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, bueno, como sabes no suelo hacer eso, a menos que sea algo de suma importancia o un caso especial.

—¿Entonces?

—Éste es un caso especial.

—¿Y en dónde se encuentra tu caso especial ahora?

—Tal vez deberías aprender a observar un poco más, _cazadora_.

Su cuerpo dio un brinco al sentir un aliento gélido en la nuca, se giró rápidamente, apartándose lo más que pudo del individuo a sus espaldas, un chico alto, con una apariencia mortalmente atrayente, su piel marmórea contrastaba de manera perfecta con sus cabellos azabaches, una piel tan fría como el hielo, amplia sonrisa, mostrando dos relucientes, impecables y afilados colmillos blancos, y por último sus –algo rasgados- ojos, de un hermoso color amatista, los cuales se tornaron color carmesí cuando su nariz inhaló el aroma de la pelirroja, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a la joven fue esa sensación tan repentina y extraña al ver su sonrisa, algo que desde el fondo le dijo que no era la primera vez que lo veía, sintió su cuerpo temblar inexorablemente y las imágenes de aquella tragedia pasaron por su mente de nuevo, rápidamente llevó su mano hacia su cintura, desenfundando de su cinturón de armas –el cual siempre llevaba puesto para cualquier tipo de "emergencia"- una especie de bastón de unos treinta centímetros, el bastón rápidamente se convirtió en una larga guadaña, con una hoja de metal muy afilada, apuntando en dirección al chico frente a ella.

—Wow, si así es como le das la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos no imagino como será cuando seamos más "íntimos"— el chico le guiñó un ojo y sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Rei!— exclamó Elizabeth —Baja eso ahora.

La chica soltó un pequeño gruñido, dudando un poco obedeció las ordenes de Elizabeth, la guadaña se convirtió de nuevo en ese pequeño bastón y procedió a esconderlo otra vez en su cinturón.

—Me disculpo por esto— dijo la mujer refiriéndose al chico —Mi querida Reita, permíteme presentarte a nuestro nuevo alumno en la Academia Rebirthing, él es Kaito Tsujimura, y creo que como podrás darte cuenta es un vampiro— finalizó.

—No tengo el placer— objetó ella tajante.

—Que hostil, ¿Eres así con todos?— preguntó Kaito.

—En especial con los de tu clase.

—Kaito— llamó Elizabeth —Necesito que te retires por unos momentos, debo tratar algunos asuntos con Rei.

—Como digas Lizzie— contestó el azabache y salió de la oficina dirigiéndole una sonrisa socarrona a la joven cazadora **"¿Lizzie? ¿Quién se cree para hablarle con tanta confianza a su nueva directora?"** pensó Rei, su mirada fue hasta la mujer detrás del escritorio al escucharla carraspear

—Ya que Kaito es nuevo aquí quiero que seas tú quien le muestre las instalaciones— retomó la palabra.

—¿Por qué?

—Por favor.

—No, ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eres mi mejor alumna, la más inteligente y disciplinada, además de mencionar que eres la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

—¿No puede hacerlo alguien más?, Carter, él también es disciplinado e inteligente, que él lo haga, además, es más tolerante.

—No, no puede, además, creo que será bueno para ti conocer más a tu nuevo compañero.

—¿Compañero?— preguntó desconcertada —¿De clase?

—De trabajo, Kaito es un cazador de élite, por lo tanto, lo he asignado como tu nuevo compañero.

—¡¿Qué?!— sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, su mandíbula calló al suelo de la impresión —No, no, no, no, y ¡NO!, jamás he necesitado un compañero y no lo necesito ahora, además, estoy encargándome de entrenar a Sam, no pueden entrenarlo dos cazadores.

—Sí, lo sé, es por eso que le asignaré la tarea a Carter de entrenar a Sam.

—¿Qué?, no puedes hacer eso, él es mi aprendiz, él me fue asignado a mí, no a Carter ni a nadie más ¡A mi!

—Rei, la semana pasada un demonio te hirió gravemente.

—Oh vamos, fue un rasguño solamente.

—Casi te perforó un pulmón.

—Sí pero me recuperé pronto- **"Demasiado pronto de hecho" **surgió dentro de su mente el pensamiento, aún no podía explicarse a si misma como fue que una herida tan grave hubiera sanado tan rápido sin dejar rastro alguno de cicatriz.

—Reita, no discutiré más contigo, he tomado mi decisión, Kaito y tú trabajaran juntos desde ahora, es mi última palabra— sentenció seriamente, con esa mirada de seriedad centellando en sus ojos cuando de un tema importante se trataba, azul contra azul librando una batalla silenciosa.

—De acuerdo— aceptó a regañadientes.

—Además— su voz cambió a un tono amable, dulce y afectivo —No deseo que mi pequeña hija salga lastimada.

Hunter gruñó y se dirigió a la puerta para salir dando fuertes pisadas, reflejando su mal humor ante dichos acontecimientos.

—No soy pequeña— se giró y la miró, sus ojos azules, oscuros y fríos enfocaron los de su superior —Y tú no eres mi madre.

Salió azotando la puerta, consciente de que sus últimas palabras seguramente la habían herido.

Kaito se encontraba recargado en la pared, desnudándola con la mirada, la recorría de pies a cabeza y con las comisuras de los labios irguiéndose, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

—¿Por qué tan molesta? _Rei—_ habló una voz algo ronca, haciendo que su nombre se escuchara como un susurro, que por más que le pareciera molesto no pudo evitar pensar en lo sensual que sonaba.

—Establezcamos algunos puntos _vampiro_— se acercó a paso sigiloso, erguida frente a él, sosteniendo su mirada, con el entrecejo fruncido y manteniendo su postura fría y seria —Uno, no me agrada tu especie, en realidad, yo odio a tu especie, así que no te recomiendo acercarte a más de un metro de distancia mía, ya que si lo haces te partiré en dos de un solo tajo con mi guadaña, dos, nadie exceptuando a la directora puede llamarme por mi nombre, así que para ti y todo el mundo soy Hunter, Presidenta o Superior, y finalmente tres, no te acerques, no me hables, es más, ni siquiera me mires, a menos que sea de vida o muerte- mencionó enumerando cada punto con sus dedos.

—Tu pones los límites, _Hunter_— emitió sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, la cual llegaba a sus ojos.

Hunter gruñó y dio media vuelta, para empezar a caminar.

—Sígueme, te enseñaré las instalaciones, tu respectivo dormitorio y horarios de clases.

—Encantado de seguirte— dijo caminando detrás de ella.

.

.

.

—Por último está la biblioteca, eso es todo, ahora te enseñaré tu dormitorio.

Caminaron hacia una de las salidas de emergencia para acortar el camino y se encontraron en uno de los tantos jardines de la academia, aunque el cielo fuera gris y hubiera mal tiempo cada jardín estaba realmente hermoso, los árboles eran altos y frondosos, el pasto de un verde brillante y las flores de todos los tipos, de hermosos colores muy llamativos, un pequeño lago con un puente de madera, cruzando el pequeño lago se encontraron frente a unas grandes rejas de metal, las cuales atravesaron rápidamente, en realidad, Hunter las atravesaba rápidamente con un solo pensamiento **"Mientras más rápido vayamos, más rápido terminaremos"**, al salir del jardín se encontraron en el patio principal, en donde todos los alumnos se encontraban gracias a que era la hora del receso, saludos y reverencias eran emitidos por cada estudiante al ver pasar a la cazadora por parte de los chicos, mientras que todas las miradas femeninas estaban posadas en la fisonomía del vampiro, poco a poco toda hada, bruja, o chicas de cualquier tipo se unían a ellos, admirando la belleza del joven, de un momento a otro, Hunter se encontró rodeada de chicas por montones, impidiéndole el paso y haciendo que Kaito se perdiera de su vista, gruñó cuando fue empujada por una gran multitud y calló fuera de ese círculo.

—Hey, Hunter, ¿Estás bien?— Hinata llegó y la ayudó a levantarse.

—¡No, no estoy bien!— bramó.

—Sí creo que eso puedo verlo, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Eso— señaló al grupo de mujeres, chillando de emoción.

—¿Quieres que las ahuyente?— se ofreció el licántropo.

—No tengo tiempo para eso, prefiero hacerlo a mi manera— de su cinturón sacó de nuevo aquella vara y la transformó en su guadaña, golpeó el piso con ella y una grieta en el suelo se dirigió hacia el círculo de chicas, transmitiéndoles choques eléctricos lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejarlas algo aturdidas, todas inmediatamente se dispersaron, dejando a la vista de nuevo al vampiro —¡Muy bien todas ustedes, no hay nada que ver aquí, así que vuelvan a sus propios asuntos!— la orden de Hunter fue acatada de inmediato, si sabían lo que les convenía entonces más les valía obedecer a su superior —¡Y tú!— Hunter caminó dando grandes zancadas y jaló a Kaito de un brazo —¡Camina ahora si no quieres que te pase lo mismo!

—Tranquila Hunter, no tienes que ponerte celosa, eres más bella que todas esas chicas.

Congelándose en donde estaba, una vena apareció en su frente, sus puños se cerraron y unas ganas impresionantes de dispararle a su acompañante hicieron acto de presencia.

—Es una lástima que no pueda matarte- susurró tratando de calmarse.

.

.

.

Después de tener que aguantar al vampiro por tanto tiempo por fin volvía a su dormitorio, aliviada y esperanzada de tener un poco de paz empujó la puerta con pesadez, cualquier tipo de idea relajante se esfumó al ver la habitación hecha un total desastre.

—Melody— gruñó mientras su cara enrojecía de furia.

Escuchó unos cuantos ruidos provenientes del baño, la voz de su compañera de cuarto y el sonido de unas cuantas cosas cayendo al suelo, suspiró y abrió la puerta, encontrando Melody enredada en unas cuantas prendas mientras que el jabón y el champú mantenían una interesante pelea utilizando los cepillos de dientes como espadas.

—¡Senpai!— exclamó la chica.

—Melody, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Melody Hayes era una chica divertida y generalmente muy feliz, su cabello rizado siempre recogido en dos coletas altas y de color anaranjado combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos amarillos, y las pecas en sus mejillas le daban ese aspecto aniñado, una gran fan de la cultura japonesa, incluyendo el anime, solía usar honoríficos casi siempre, tenía muchas cualidades, buena en los deportes como el tenis y el vóleibol, buena conducta, habilidad para las manualidades y calificaciones altas en materias como historia y matemáticas, pero si había algo en lo que Melody no fuera buena era en la magia, o sí, era pésima en ello, la peor de la clase, era tan mala que a Hunter le daban ganas de llorar por la pena, ni siquiera Merlín tendría la paciencia de enseñarle a esa desastrosa chica algo de magia, sin embargo, la gran ironía en todo ello era que era una bruja, y para la desgracia de la cazadora, su compañera de habitación desde hace dos años.

—Oh bueno, estaba practicando algunos hechizos- se levantó y retiró todas las prendas —¿En dónde estabas?

—Elizabeth me hizo mostrarle la escuela a un chico nuevo.

—Cierto, escuché sobre eso, unas chicas no dejaban de hablarlo en el pasillo, ¿Cómo es él?, he escuchado que es guapo.

—Es un vampiro y es un idiota, pero lo peor de todo, es que será mi nuevo compañero de casería, ¡Ustedes dos ya paren!- exclamó hacia el champú y el jabón, quienes se detuvieron y cayeron al suelo inmóviles.

—No debe ser tan malo.

—Sí lo es, y ahora ayúdame a componer este desastre, no soporto ver tanto desorden.

—¡Claro!, trataré de usar mi magia y terminaremos más rápido.

—¡No!— Hunter se horrorizó ante la idea de que eso pasara, el lugar de por sí ya era una ruina, si Melody trataba de arreglarlo con magia entonces tal vez podría hacer que el sillón saliera volando por la ventana —Nada de magia.

—Eh…de acuerdo, por cierto, ¿Me ayudarías a estudiar el hechizo de cambio de forma?

—No.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

—Estaré ocupada.

—No te he dicho cuando.

—No importa, siempre estoy ocupada.

—Vamos senpai, por favor, no quiero que la señorita Kyteler me de otra mala nota.

—¿Eres una bruja, no?, arréglatelas.

—¡Senpai, por favor!— suplicó usando esa cara de cachorro con la que convencía…a todo el mundo.

—Hmmm…— meditó por un segundo —No.

—¡Ah!, ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

—¡Ya!, ¿Si digo que te ayudo te callas?

—Haré lo que me pidas.

—¡Bien, te ayudaré, ahora cállate y limpia!

—¡Hai!— exclamó triunfante, manteniendo una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Hunter exhaló un gran suspiro, mientras recogía toda la ropa, tirada por doquier, sus pensamientos viajaron hacia el nuevo chico, sus ojos amatista brillaban dentro de su cabeza, y esa pregunta en su cabeza que surgió desde que sus miradas se encontraron, **"¿Por qué me eres tan familiar?"**

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Me merezco un review?, digan que sí por fis ya saben que me hacen muy feliz, Reiko-chan los HAMA! **


End file.
